Les Anciens Temps
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Autrefois, ils étaient bien plus nombreux. Des Cités, des Peuples et des Royaumes fleurissaient, devenaient parfois de magnifiques fleurs, et se fanaient. Ils furent légions à s'éteindre et, parmi eux, Rome fut la plus grande des fleurs. Mais il ne faut pas pour autant oublier les autres... / IV- Pontus et Rome 1
1. I - Galate et Pergame

Bonjour. Première fanfiction sur le fandom _Hetalia_ que j'ai connu récemment. Je pensais plutôt que j'inaugurerai avec Prusse (et oui, une nouvelle adepte) mais il me faut encore faire de nombreuses recherches avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

Cet OS est une surprise. J'ai assisté à une conférence sur Pergame et sa représentation de la victoire, par le biais de l'exemple de sa victoire sur les Galates, peuple celte venant de Thrace. Notamment la question du port de l'épée par les Galates m'a titillée. Si je n'ai malheureusement pas - encore - la réponse à ma question, cet intérêt m'a donnée l'envie d'écrire cet OS. Les connaissances historiques sont succinctes - et j'espère vraiment de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur ; j'ai écrit pour me détendre. Etant incapable de parler de Nation au IIIe s av JC - ce qui aurait été totalement anachronique - j'ai opté pour parler de Cité (dans le sens de _polis_ = une ville et un territoire), de Peuple et de Royaume.

 _Hetalia_ ne m'appartient pas. Mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que Pergame et Galate sont à moi. ;3 Et je les aime bien, tiens.

* * *

 **I- Galate et Pergame**

 **278 av JC**

Galate se figea en apercevant sur la butte la silhouette d'une Cité. Un sourire de loup se dessina sous sa moustache et il cria dans sa langue aux Galates de faire halte. Sans attendre voir s'ils lui avaient obéi, faisant confiance à Lutérios et Léonorios, il galopa vivement jusqu'au sommet de la colline rejoindre la Cité qui avait la folie de venir se dresser devant sa route.

Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il ne connaissait pas encore cette Cité. Elle ne faisait ni partie de celles qu'il avait écrasé ni de leurs alliés qui avaient fui devant l'avancée de son peuple. Par contre, son physique lui rappelait la belle Grèce qu'il avait aperçu de loin mais qu'il n'avait osé approcher : beaucoup de richesses l'attendaient ailleurs pour qu'il s'embête à aller attaquer Athènes où elle se terrait. Les promesses que Bithynie lui avait fait pour son aide étaient amplement plus aguicheuses que les atours de l'ancienne Grèce qui n'avait en ce temps plus guère de pouvoir, trop déchirée par les guerres entre les dynastes. Son alliance avec Macédoine, qui n'avait peut-être pas été entièrement consentante, sous Alexandre le Grand l'avait rendue forte mais elle en payait le prix désormais que les descendants de ce grand roi se disputaient les morceaux de son Empire.

La Cité qui lui faisait face avait tout d'un fils de Grèce et de Macédoine. Il avait le teint halé, les gracieux contours et les boucles brunes de sa mère ; il avait les yeux prédateurs, le sourire conquérant et le charisme de son père. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Bithynie par certains côtés : s'il n'avait pas la puissance de Séleucie ou Lagide, il y avait cette lueur dans les yeux mordorés qui faisait comprendre aux autres qu'il était une Cité en route pour le faîte.

Galate n'en avait que plus envie de le vaincre et de le fouler à terre. Ces Grecs orgueilleux croyaient être les meilleurs d'entre les hommes, et parmi eux autres qui représentaient les Cités, les Peuples et les Royaumes. Lui qu'ils appelaient le Barbare, lui aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, à la grande taille et au teint pâle, lui représentant des Galates, allait leur rappeler qu'ils n'avaient rien de plus que les autres et que c'était à eux de s'incliner devant lui.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda le grand celte à la Cité grecque, peu disposé à combattre quelqu'un dont il ne connaîtrait pas même le nom. Abattre un inconnu était hautement moins digne que d'abattre un grand nom.

\- Je suis la Cité de Pergame, lui répondit l'autre, d'une voix suave accompagné d'un sourire amicale qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux dont l'or restait froid et métallique. Mais il se présentait à lui désarmé et seul et Galate savait que l'attaquer maintenant serait plus un déshonneur qu'une grande action. Alors il ne dégaina pas son épée et ôta sa main de sa garde. Les yeux de Pergame s'attardèrent sur son flanc droit et il haussa un sourcil, faisant que le Grec releva les yeux et reprit son sourire.

\- Je suis venu te saluer, Galate. J'ai entendu dire que mon frère Bithynie comptait t'offrir des terres parmi les siennes. Et comme j'habite juste à côté. J'aimerai que nous soyons de bons voisins.

Dire qu'il était surpris par le babillage du Grec aurait été un euphémisme. Galate resta à le regarder avec un air ahuri assez longtemps pour que les lèvres pleines de son vis-à-vis se tournent vers l'amusement. Il décida qu'il ne l'aimait décidemment pas.

\- Il est sûr que ta présence va changer beaucoup de choses, badina Pergame en s'avançant assez près pour tripoter l'une des longues mèches blondes du Celte. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup comme toi ici. Beaucoup d'enfants de Grèce, beaucoup d'enfants de Perse, cela oui. Mais des fils de Celte, non point.

Galate chassa sèchement la main impudente et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus petit, tentant de percer les secrets qu'ils cachaient. Mais l'or restait froid et impénétrable tandis que le sourire continuait de lui conter les moqueries muettes de Pergame.

\- M'empêcheras-tu de passer ? grogna Galate, plissant les yeux et montrant presque les dents, ressemblant sans le savoir à un loup sur le point d'attaquer. Pergame se recula en levant les mains, un air innocent plaqué au visage, et des yeux toujours aussi froids posés sur lui.

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrai. L'Hellespont appartient aux terres de Bithynie. Déjà que le pauvre est obligé d'en offrir un gros bout pour sauver son roi de Séleucie, je ne vais pas en plus l'attaquer de l'autre côté. Il s'agit de mon frère, après tout.

\- Séleucie également, rétorqua Galate qui se demandait vraiment ce qui empêchait Pergame d'attaquer Bithynie alors qu'il était parfaitement au courant des affres que traversaient son frère. Séleucie apprécierait certainement que Pergame s'allie à lui contre Bithynie. Les enfants de Grèce et Macédoine aimaient se combattre entre eux autant que les dynastes appréciaient visiblement se déchirer. Mais Pergame semblait vouloir rester neutre dans l'affaire et il se décala réellement pour le laisser passer, restant à regarder l'armée de Galates avec son petit sourire aux lèvres. Galate s'attarda jusqu'à que tous ses hommes soient passés pour talonna son cheval pour rattraper Lutérios et Léonorios à l'avant, sentant le regard métallique de Pergame sur sa nuque.

* * *

 **241 av JC**

Il y avait quelques années déjà qui étaient passées - ce qui, franchement, n'étaient pour eux rien de plus que des poussières - mais il lui semblait que l'or des yeux de Pergame le perçaient encore de leur éclat. Pourtant cet éclat était moins fort que le jour où il avait croisé le représentant de la cité grecque. Pergame lui présentait aujourd'hui un regard fatigué et ses lèvres étaient exemptes de sourires. Galate pensait qu'il en serait heureux mais il ne pouvait se cacher avoir un pincement au cœur en voyant le Grec aussi sombre.

\- Je ne plaisantais pas lorsque je disais vouloir être bon voisin avec toi, Galate.

La voix de Pergame était aussi tranchante que ses yeux. Le Grec était habillé pour la guerre, son corps halé ceint dans un plastron doré et les boucles brunes cachées par un casque. Il tenait une lance à la main droite, un bouclier à la main gauche et une épée battait son flanc gauche, accrochée à son baudrier. Quelques blessures serpentaient sur sa peau nue et Galate savait en être responsable : le territoire de Pergame souffrait des raids de son peuple.

\- Je ne me suis pas encore installé sur les terres promises par Bithynie, répondit Galate en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai donc pas à être un bon voisin. Le pillage est pour le moment nettement plus avantageux pour les Galates.

\- Tu devrais me craindre, le menaça Pergame d'un ton grondant. Je ne suis pas une simple Cité. Le sang de Macédoine coule en moi, pas seulement celui de Grèce.

Galate cligna des yeux puis ne put s'empêcher de rire grassement, faisant se tendre le plus petit qui siffla bassement sous la moquerie. Pour une fois, ses yeux mordorés n'étaient pas froids mais brûlants de colère.

\- Le _sang de Macédoine_ ne m'a pas empêché de dévaster ces terres de la Troade jusqu'à la Carie.

Pergame tressaillit visiblement au ton suffisant du Celte et lui répondit avec froideur :

\- De quelle réflexion est-ce que je m'attendais de la part d'un _Barbare_ de Thrace ? Que ton peuple ait sauvé le Nicomède de Bithynie semble t'être monté à la tête.

Ce fut au tour de Galate de se tendre sous l'insulte de la Cité. Les yeux dorés de Pergame luisaient d'un nouveau feu et d'une promesse qui le donna des frissons désagréables. Il ne put retenir un pas en arrière alors que Pergame s'avançait vers lui.

\- Je t'arrêterai, souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et l'Histoire retiendra que Pergame mis à bas les Galates. Ton nom servira ma grandeur, ta chute me permettra de m'envoler. La déroutée que Séleucie t'a mis peu après ton arrivée te semblera douce devant la raclée que je vais t'infliger.

Le Grec lui sourit férocement et tapa de la pointe de sa lance sur son épée.

\- L'autre fois, je pensai que tu avais juste mal attaché ton… _ceinturon_. Mais non, tu portes bien l'épée à droite.

Galate comprit enfin la raison qui faisait que les yeux de Pergame s'attardaient souvent sur son flanc droit. Le Grec mourrait de curiosité et, trop fier pour poser la question lui-même - après tout, en bon Grec, il ne pouvait qu'être supérieur au Barbare - il allait utiliser la guerre pour obtenir sa réponse ; et s'il gagnait, Galate savait qu'il n'aurait de cesse d'affirmer la supériorité de son peuple par l'exemple de cette épée attachée différemment.

\- Je t'attends… pour t'écraser, répondit Galate en repoussant Pergame, essayant de camoufler sa soudaine appréhension derrière un sourire de loup.

\- Je viendrai… pour t'écraser.

La Cité et le Peuple se séparèrent sous cette promesse, sachant qu'ils combattraient dans la haine et le sang la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient.

* * *

 **237 av JC**

Il avait fallu à Pergame cinq ans mais il avait réussi à l'acculer à Caïque. Galate n'en revenait pas. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les terres où il était apparu en Thrace, il avait écumé et ravagé les régions parmi lesquelles il était passé. S'il n'avait osé aller chercher Grèce à Athènes, il n'avait en aucune cas hésité à s'en prendre à Delphes, attiré par les richesses du sanctuaire. Malgré ses quelques défaites, il était craint et détesté de la plupart des Grecs. Même Bithynie le regardait avec colère mais n'osait s'en prendre véritablement à lui, se rappelant qu'il lui devait le trône qui faisait de lui un Royaume ; et Séleucie avait été si proche de le récupérer dans ses possessions.

Mais Pergame avait réussi. Galate avait beau l'avoir assailli sur plusieurs côtés, la Cité grecque avait tenu bon et l'avait peu à peu repoussé jusqu'à maintenant le tenir à Caïque. Et Galate doutait de pouvoir venir à bout de l'armée rassemblée par son voisin en combat rangé où la phalange macédonienne était la meilleure.

Il apercevait Pergame dressé sur un magnifique étalon noir harnaché d'or et de rouge. Le Grec chevauchait à la tête de son armée, recouvert de son plastron d'or mais cette fois-ci allant la tête nue. Galate grogna et dégaina son épée ; il était bien déterminé à ne pas montrer une quelconque peur ou quoi que soit d'autre de cet acabit. Il talonna son propre cheval, une farouche bête venant des contrées septentrionales, plus robuste et massive que l'étalon élancé de Pergame.

\- Une nouvelle fois, salut, voisin, lui lança Pergame d'un ton ironique dès qu'ils furent à portée de voix. Le Grec avait retrouvé son sourire suave et ses yeux leur dureté. Il n'y avait même plus les flammes de la colère qui y brillaient : pour Pergame, il était déjà assuré qu'il avait gagné.

\- Je dois te remercier, continua-t-il de badiner. Grâce à la terreur que les Galates ont jeté dans le cœur de mes frères et de ma mère, te vaincre donnera tellement de gloire à mon cher Attale que je pourrai enfin prétendre à un autre titre que celui de _polis_.

Galate cligna des yeux, sincèrement étonné du changement d'attitude de Pergame. Un affreux soupçon le prit et le Grec rit fortement en devinant son trouble sur son visage.

\- Effectivement, je t'ai manipulé. Depuis le départ, je savais que tu causerais des problèmes, que jamais les terres offertes par Bithynie ne seraient suffisantes au Barbare qui voulut s'en prendre au sanctuaire de Delphes. J'ai joué sur ton arrogance et ta sauvagerie. Je t'ai laissé saccager tandis que je me préparai à te vaincre. Qu'Arès soit avec moi, Pergame va à la guerre ! Qu'Héraclès guide mon bras, Pergame va restaurer l'ordre !

Gelé sur sa selle, Galate ne sut quoi dire alors que Pergame faisait faire volte-face à son étalon noir, mettant son casque dans le mouvement.

\- Prépare-toi à être écrasé !

Ses yeux dorés le percèrent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos, repartant au galop vers ses armées.

\- Sois maudit, siffla Galate en repartant vers les siens au triple galop, ordonnant dans sa langue de se tenir prêt à recevoir les Grecs. En face, les phalanges de Pergame abaissaient leurs sarisses et commençaient leur avancée. Les cors des Celtes sonnèrent avec fureur et ils s'élancèrent vers leurs ennemis en poussant des cris féroces.

Des heures plus tard, alors que les premiers charognards voletaient au-dessus du champ de bataille recouvert de cadavres et des plaintes des blessés, Galate essayait en vain de se relever. Une sarisse lui avait déchiré les poumons par l'arrière et il était tombé face contre terre sans même voir qui l'avait abattu ; au moins savait-il qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Pergame lui-même. La Cité avait trop d'honneur, et de fierté, pour le mettre à bas par derrière et surtout ne pas venir se vanter de sa victoire.

Une toux secoua violemment son corps moribond et il geint sous la douleur, se mordant les joues pour s'empêcher de pousser de plus amples plaintes. La sarisse était coincée entre les os de sa colonne vertébrale et plantée au sol, l'y fichant comme une enseigne vaincue. Seule sa condition de Peuple le maintenait en vie et il était heureux de souffrir autant ; s'il n'était pas encore mort, c'est qu'il restait suffisamment de Galates pour qu'il reste un Peuple. Il avait perdu cette bataille mais il n'avait pas perdu la dernière de ses guerres.

En ces temps troublés où les Cités, les Peuples et les Royaumes fleurissaient un peu partout pour se faner tout aussi vite, il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Même si son sang imbibait la terre et que tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Il devait se relever, et pour cela s'extraire de cette sarisse.

Une nouvelle fois tenta-t-il de se relever, serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler, mais une main sur son épaule le maintint au sol.

\- Reste calme, lui fit une voix bien connue, basse et douce comme il ne l'avait jamais entendue. Galate grogna et essaya de se dégager de la poigne mais Pergame ne fit que la raffermir et il abandonna la lutte en soupirant.

\- Même là, tu ne peux pas juste sagement attendre, marmonna Pergame. Il le sentit se décaler et se demanda vaguement s'il comptait l'achever alors qu'il était à terre. Mais la Cité tira simplement la sarisse hors de son corps, manquant de le faire hurler sous la soudaine douleur - ce satané Grec ne l'avait en rien prévenu.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, non ? lui demanda Pergame en jetant la lance ensanglantée au sol avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Il lui fallait toute sa volonté mais Galate restait dressé sur ses genoux, refusant de retourner manger la terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il leva enfin les yeux sur son ennemi et fut surpris de la douleur qu'il lut dans les yeux mordorés. Le Grec avait perdu son casque dans les combats et ses boucles brunes avaient pris une couleur un peu plus rousse. Son visage barbouillé de boue et de sang laissait pour une fois transparaître ses véritables émotions ; à moins que la compassion qu'il affichait ne soit une nouvelle machination du Grec.

\- J'ai voulu te vaincre mais jamais t'offrir à des douleurs dignes du Tartare. Si je retrouve le soldat qui t'as lâchement attaqué de dos, il sera puni comme il se doit.

\- Tu vengerais ma douleur par la mort d'un des tiens ?

\- Je vengerai le déshonneur par la mort d'un lâche, rectifia Pergame, reniflant d'un ton méprisant sur le dernier mot.

\- Tu es bien un fils de Macédoine. Son Alexandre aurait fait une pareille action, ricana Galate. Un doux sourire ourla les lèvres de Pergame qui lui tendit une main en se relevant.

\- Debout. Tu as perdu et es donc mon prisonnier.

\- Laisse-moi donc au Tartare, gémit Galate, refusant de prendre la main tendue. Il eut le plaisir de voir le visage de Pergame se tordre de colère. Même vaincu et à terre, il réussissait donc à le faire enrager.

\- Tu es mon prisonnier.

\- Même si Taranis doit avoir honte de moi, je refuse de me rendre de plein gré. Que Teutatès en soit témoin, il faudra me mettre aux fers par toi-même !

\- Zeus fut de mon côté en cette bataille. Tout comme Arès. Tu ne leur dois rien.

Galate croisa les bras sur son torse qui suintait toujours de sang. La douleur ne lui arracha pas même une grimace. Il refusait obstinément de se rendre à son ennemi. Un petit cri de rage déchira l'apparence stoïque de Pergame qui le releva sans lui demander son avis, manquant de le faire défaillir dans l'action.

\- Tu seras mon prisonnier jusqu'à ce que ton peuple paye Pergame pour sa défaite. Puis tu rejoindra les terres que Bithynie t'a accordé, tu leurs donneras le nom de Galatie et tu seras un bon voisin.

Tout en parlant, son sourire suave de retour aux lèvres, Pergame le mena vers son camp, ou plutôt l'y traîna, le Celte résistant du mieux qu'il put sans que l'effort ne le fasse tomber inconscient, ce qui serait encore plus déshonorant.

\- Je dois tout de même te remercier, Galate. Grâce à toi, Attale va pouvoir briguer le titre de _basileus_ et je vais devenir un Royaume, comme mes frères.

Galate ne fit que marmonner des insultes que Pergame fit mine de ne pas entendre, continuant d'un ton badin :

\- Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous portez l'épée à un ceinturon et à droite.

\- Rassemble de grandes offrandes pour les dieux parce que même eux auront de la peine à me pousser à répondre à ta question.

Et Galate, tout vaincu et blessé qu'il soit, ne put que se sentir un peu victorieux lorsque Pergame se tourna vers lui avec des yeux furieux.

0.o.0

* * *

Il se peut que je fasse d'autres OS de cet acabit. Le temps le dira.


	2. II- Pergame, Rome et Galatie

Et parce que je suis inspirée et qu'il y avait encore à dire sur Pergame et Galatie, un deuxième OS avec cette fois le POV de Pergame et la présence de Rome.

Rome appartient à _Hetalia_ , mais Pergame et Galatie sont à moi.

* * *

 **II- Pergame, Rome et Galatie**

 **200 av JC**

Pergame était assis sur une butte surplombant les côtes ioniennes sur les marches occidentales de son Royaume. Contrairement à ce que son ascendance grecque aurait pu laisser penser, Pergame n'était pas un Royaume maritime : il ne possédait qu'un seul port, Attalia, puisque les Cités grecques qu'il avait assujetti gardaient l'autonomie de leur port. Pergame se contenait d'être un Royaume continental. Il avait assez à faire avec Bithynie, Galatie, Pontus et même Séleucie en Asie Mineure pour aller faire la guerre plus loin, au-delà de la Mer.

Quoique son roi avait-il décidé d'aller guerroyer au nord, traversant l'Hellespont, pour aider Rome contre la rébellion de Philippe de Macédoine. Pergame avait aidé la puissante République - qui ne cessait de devenir forte et influente dans tout le monde méditerranéen - à en finir avec son père. Macédoine existait encore et Persée, le fils de Philippe, allait reprendre la couronne. Mais Pergame doutait que Macédoine puisse se relever efficacement après que son roi ait été mené en triomphe, vaincu et humilié, par le général romain Aemilius Paulus dans les rues de Rome. Macédoine était son père mais Pergame ne sentait aucun remord ombrager son cœur satisfait : Macédoine comme Grèce sombraient devant Rome alors que lui, Pergame, prospérait.

Il avait bien fait de s'allier à Rome contre son père. A ne pas en douter, la puissante République aurait fini par vouloir l'envahir lui aussi. Il était le prochain géographiquement après Grèce et Macédoine. Mais, en étant l'allié de Rome, il détournait de lui son regard et l'envoyait sur Séleucie, en Syrie. Séleucie qui ne pouvait souffrir de voir Rome et refuserait de contracter une alliance avec lui. Même Pontus et Bithynie rechignaient contre la puissance de plus en plus grande de Rome. Pergame ne pouvait que se satisfaire de la colère de ses frères : ils attireraient Rome sur eux et lui serait sauf.

Surtout que son alliance avec Rome lui était nettement profitable. Séleucie avait encore son indépendance au travers de la gorge. Déjà que Lagide lui contestait la Carie depuis la formation des Royaumes hellénistiques, que Bithynie avait fait venir les Galates pour sauver son roi de lui, Pergame en avait rajoutait une couche en lui retirant une bonne partie de l'Asie Mineure en devenant à son tour un Royaume. Et un Royaume si fleurissant que Lagide lui-même était jaloux de sa bibliothèque.

Pergame sifflota un air qu'il avait entendu récemment dans les rues de la Ville. Un mouvement derrière lui le fit cesser mais il se détendit en reconnaissant le pas d'Attale. Le vieux roi avait bien changé depuis la guerre contre Galate mais Pergame voyait toujours en lui la force et l'intelligence qui lui avaient plu chez lui. L'homme lui ressemblait bien plus que ses prédécesseurs ; lui seul lui avait paru apte à le mener au rang de Royaume.

\- Il n'est pas là, constata le roi en s'asseyant à côté de son Royaume. Pergame sifflota en posant sa tête sur l'épaule drapée de soie du vieil homme.

\- Grèce est sur le chemin. Rome va me donner un demi-frère.

Il y avait de la moquerie dans sa voix et Attale rit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Si Pergame le foudroya du regard, il ne lui dit rien et se laissa faire. Le vieil homme n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, le Royaume le sentait, et il voulait profiter de ses derniers instants.

\- Eumène fera un bon roi. Ne crains rien, lui dit Attale, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Pergame gonfla ses joues et ses yeux mordorés luisirent de colère.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Même Galate ne m'a jamais fait peur et le Barbare est grand et sauvage. Je n'ai même pas peur de Séleucie.

Il regarda son roi avec de la fierté dans le regard et un sourire amusé au visage mais l'air sérieux d'Attale les lui fit perdre.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Et de Rome, en as-tu peur, Pergame ?

\- Il faut jouer fin avec Rome. Le défier signera la fin de Pergame. Macédoine ne l'a pas compris. Séleucie ne semble pas le comprendre non plus.

Il lui déplaisait de le reconnaître mais Rome lui faisait effectivement peur. Il avait écrasé Macédoine avec tant de facilité. Et Carthage avant lui. Et Grèce aussi. Et Séleucie semblait être le prochain.

\- Je te fais confiance pour ce qui s'agit de jouer fin, Pergame, sourit Attale en se relevant. Il secoua la soie pour faire tomber la terre de ses drapés et désigna le port.

\- Il est arrivé.

Pergame se leva à son tour et le suivit vers le Palais où Attale recevrait les envoyés de Rome pendant que lui parlerait avec Rome lui-même. Il n'avait pas vu la République depuis le début de la guerre contre Macédoine et la victoire écrasante de Rome lui avait oublier le côté fanfaron et joyeux du personnage.

\- Pergame ! chantonna Rome en lui sautant au cou, le prenant par surprise. Nous avons gagné ! Grèce a de la chance d'avoir un si beau fils. M'allier avec toi a vraiment été profitable, malgré que ce soit ton père en face.

Pergame ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par le ton guilleret de Rome et se dégagea doucement, et sans vraiment paraître repousser la République. Sous ses airs joyeux, Rome le jaugeait, tentant de savoir s'il avait encore en lui un allié.

\- Quel que soit l'ennemi en face, il ne m'importe que mes intérêts, et ceux de mes alliés.

\- J'aime ces mots, mon petit. Dis…

Rome se pencha vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et Pergame lui tendit un skyphos de vin qu'un esclave venait de couper avec de l'eau. La grande Cité accepta le skyphos avec joie et le but d'une traite avant de reprendre :

\- Si tu devais attaquer Séleucie, quels points faibles viserais-tu ?

Un sourire ourla les lèvres de Pergame. Il ne se leurrait pas au point de penser manipuler Rome dans son sens ; tout juste avaient-ils les mêmes intérêts. Alors il s'installa sur une klinè, tendit son skyphos vers un esclave, et commença à parler.

* * *

 **189 av JC**

\- Espèce de vil serpent ! cracha Séleucie. Pergame se décala pour éviter ses crachats et lui sourit doucement, gardant ses yeux froids. La Paix d'Apamée allait être signée : Séleucie avait perdu contre Rome à Magnésie du Sypile, en Syrie même. Et son grand frère appréciait la défaite autant que Macédoine.

\- T'allier avec Rome pour abattre notre père n'a pas suffit ! continuait de vociférer Séleucie, plus furibond qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais sa défaite lui retirait beaucoup de sa puissance après tout. Rome voulait lui imposer des clauses financières très pesantes qui allaient durablement entamer son pouvoir. Et surtout…

Pergame sourit alors que Séleucie lui postillonnait sa haine au visage.

\- Ces territoires sont miens ! A moi, tu entends ? Pas à Lagide. Et surtout pas à TOI ! Vermine traitresse à son sang !

\- Allons, allons, frère, dit Pergame d'un ton suave, son sourire toujours plaqué au visage. Depuis quand le sang entre-t-il en ligne de compte dans nos relations ? Tu n'as eu de cesse de vouloir nous faire tomber, Bithynie, Pontus, moi, pour récupérer l'ensemble de l'Asie Mineure. Et si tu pouvais avoir les territoires de Lagide en Egypte, en plus de la Syrie, tu en serais tellement heureux. A trop vouloir, mon frère, tu es tombé.

Séleucie le dévisagea avec une telle haine que Pergame douta pouvoir un jour se réconcilier avec lui. Jamais son grand frère ne lui pardonnerait malheureusement. Mais lui soutirer sous le nez l'Asie Mineure en valait le prix.

Tournant le dos à Séleucie, Pergame s'en alla sans plus rien écouter des hurlements du vaincu, acceptant définitivement son lien brisé avec son frère. Qu'il aille crier sur Rome s'il lui fallait vraiment un exutoire, lui n'avait plus aucune envie de l'écouter.

L'éclat d'une mèche blonde brillant sous le soleil l'arrêta dans sa marche et il posa un regard surpris sur Galate. Non, Galatie désormais. Le Barbare n'avait pourtant guère changé en s'installant sur les terres données par Bithynie. Juste sa nouvelle richesse avait-elle fait que son torque était plus brillant que jamais. Mais il était toujours aussi grand, aussi blond, aussi sauvage et il avait toujours son horrible moustache.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois là pour humilier Séleucie.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il mit des mots sur les émotions présentes sur le visage de Galatie. Loin de l'air arrogant qu'il lui connaissait, Galatie affichait de l'inquiétude et de la _crainte_. Et aussi de l'espoir, dirigé vers lui.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Pergame.

\- Mon aide à moi ? Je suis celui qui t'a vaincu il n'y a pas même un demi-siècle.

\- Nous sommes de _bons voisins_ , maintenant.

Pergame fronça les sourcils. Son ancien ennemi usait sciemment de ses propres mots. Depuis quand Galatie était-il devenu diplomate ? Mais la bonne question à se poser était surtout de savoir ce que craignait tant Galatie.

\- Bithynie ou Pontus empiète sur ton territoire ? lui demandant-il en sachant parfaitement que Séleucie n'était pas en état de l'inquiéter et que lui-même n'avait nulle guerre en cours avec Galatie. Mais le Barbare secoua la tête, l'inquiétude toujours présente dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Pire, Pergame. C'est Rome.

Pergame haussa un sourcil circonspect.

\- Tu affabules. Rome vient de vaincre Séleucie. Il n'a aucun intérêt à engager une guerre avec la Galatie.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de se souvenir que Rome était rentré en Italie en même temps que Scipio Africanus, l'homme qui avait vaincu Séleucie, mais qu'il n'était pas revenu avec le nouveau consul. Un changement politique en pleine signature de traité. La gloire allait à Scipio Africanus mais le nouveau consul, lui, n'aurait rien.

\- Gnaeus Manlius Vulso regarde en direction de la Galatie. Cet homme est ambitieux, il veut un triomphe comme Scipio Africanus. Il veut les richesses de mon peuple.

\- Rome n'est pas là, lui rappela Pergame. Le consul Manlius ne fera rien.

Haussant les épaules, Pergame s'en retournait pour continuer sa route et rentrer chez lui lorsque les grandes mains de Galatie s'abattirent sur son épaule et le forcèrent à le regarder, malgré son sifflement d'avertissement.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Pergame, répéta Galatie et il ne sut s'il le menaçait ou le suppliait. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- De quelle façon pourrais-je t'aider, si je le fais ?

Un instant, Galatie parut extrêmement soulagé, puis l'inquiétude reprit ses traits. Pergame savait qu'il le connaissait assez bien pour ne pas se leurrer : il n'avait rien accepté.

\- Proclame au Romains que nous sommes alliés. Le consul Manlius ne prendra jamais le risque de mécontenter l'allié de Rome que tu es.

Pour un peu, Pergame était prêt à accepter. Se battre contre Macédoine et Séleucie lui semblait plus facile que laisser tomber Galatie ; ce qui l'étonna puisque les premiers étaient sa famille et le deuxième seulement un ancien ennemi. Ou plutôt l'ennemi qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était.

Alors il lui sourit et tapota son bras, sachant pertinemment que ses yeux restaient froids.

\- Le consul ne fera rien.

Et il laissa Galatie sans se préoccuper plus avant de ses récriminations. Il ne risquerait pas de perdre l'alliance avec Rome. Pour rien au monde.

* * *

L'armée galatienne rassemblée près d'Ankara était en lambeaux. Du haut de son étalon noir, Pergame étudiait le champ de batailles, son casque sous son bras. Eumène était à Rome mais Attale, régent en son absence, avait accepté d'aider le consul Manlius contre les Galates. Pergame regrettait à présent de n'être pas parti avec Eumène pour railler Séleucie - et aussi parce qu'il n'aimait guère prendre la mer.

Cette courte guerre contre Galatie lui retournait l'estomac. Il savait que l'accusation de Manlius contre les Galates était plus fausse que vraie. Galatie n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à aider Séleucie à Magnésie de Sipyle. Et lui-même y avait été et il n'y avait rien vu de galatien. Rome n'était même pas présent et Pergame commençait à douter que Manlius ait eu l'autorisation de partir en guerre. Désormais que la chose était faite, il ne pourrait être remis en cause facilement : il apportait une nouvelle victoire et des richesses à Rome. Mais Pergame notait dans un coin de sa tête que la puissante République contenait des hommes prêts à se passer de son accord pour agir.

\- Apprécies-tu la vue, mon _bon_ voisin ? grinça une voix derrière lui, tellement ironique que même le stoïque Pergame tressaillit de honte. Il se tourna vers Galatie et ressentit de la douleur en le voyant si pâle et ensanglanté. Le Barbare avait été attaqué sans aucune raison valable.

\- Rome a demandé à son allié de venir l'aider. Rien de plus, se défendit-il et il se mordit les lèvres pour rattraper ces paroles malheureuses, en pure perte. Se défendre, c'était admettre avoir eu tort. La rage contenue dans les yeux de Galatie s'apaisa un peu en le voyant se mordre les lèvres en un mélange de culpabilité et de honte.

\- Ais au moins la décence de ne pas te voiler la face.

\- Tu as raison, soupira Pergame en démontant. Pardonne-moi. Ton peuple ne méritait pas cette attaque.

Il attrapa une étoffe qui reposait sur sa selle et s'approcha du grand Celte pour bander son torse déchiré d'un coup de tranche. Galatie haussa un sourcil et eut le premier réflexe de reculer pour se mettre hors de sa portée mais Pergame suivit son mouvement et serra d'autorité l'étoffe autour de son torse, lui soutirant un gémissement.

\- Laisse-toi faire.

Le Celte se détendit un peu et ne chercha plus à se dégager.

\- Un jour, je te verrai vaincu, dit Galatie et cela sonna comme une promesse. Le Grec leva la tête de son ouvrage et le regarda longuement, essayant de deviner s'il venait de lui déclarer la guerre ou juste de lui prédire un sombre avenir. Le visage de Galatie était pour une fois indéchiffrable, même pour lui.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il parce qu'il était d'une nature curieuse et ne supportait pas ne pas savoir. Galatie eut un sourire triste et posa sur lui un regard qu'il n'aima pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas toujours sortir vainqueur.

\- Je ne suis pas vainqueur, rétorqua Pergame en finissant de nouer l'étoffe. C'est Rome le vainqueur.

\- Comme contre Macédoine et contre Séleucie. Et Pergame sort pourtant de ces guerres plus fort à chaque fois.

\- Pergame sait juste où sont ses intérêts et qui sont les bons alliés.

Il n'aimait pas le tournant de cette conversation et Galatie était sauf. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Se détournant de son comparse, il remonta sur son cheval et commença à trotter pour rejoindre Attale. Etonnement, Galatie n'essaya pas de le retenir.

\- Fais attention à toi, Pergame. Un jour, Rome se tournera vers toi.

\- Je le sais.

* * *

 **133 av JC**

Le testament d'Attale III venait de partir pour Rome. Pergame resta quelques minutes à regarder la bateau partir, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas inquiet, juste un peu déçu d'avoir dû en arriver là.

\- Es-tu devenu fou ?!

La voix forte du Barbare lui soutira un grognement et il se retourna lentement vers l'intrus qui s'avançait en vociférant vers lui. Il se demandait comment Galatie avait pu être au courant de sa décision et était arrivé jusqu'à lui sans être arrêté par les gardes. Par Zeus, il ne fallait pas être Athéna pour comprendre que ce grand homme blond n'avait rien à faire à Pergame !

\- Que me vaut ta visite, mon bon voisin ? demanda Pergame en ourlant ses lèvres d'un sourire suave qui ne montait pas encore à ses yeux. Mais peut-être finirait-il par le faire. Il se sentait assez heureux malgré le choix qu'il avait dû faire.

\- Tu as vendu ton Royaume à Rome ! s'agita Galatie et il était si drôle, rouge de sa colère à s'inquiéter pour celui qui n'était pas même son allié, que Pergame éclata de rire, ses yeux mordorés étincelant de sa gaité.

\- Pas vendu, Galatie, mais légué, chantonna-t-il en quittant son poste d'observation pour s'avancer vers le grand Barbare. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux de poisson mort, ne semblant pas du tout comprendre ce qui pouvait le rendre joyeux.

\- Tu as perdu tout ce que pour quoi tu avais manigancé… et tu ris ?

\- Je me suis battu pour subsister, rectifia Pergame en gardant son sourire aux lèvres. Galatie lui indiqua d'un mouvement des mains qu'il n'en était pas plus avancé dans sa compréhension. Pergame secoua la tête, riant de l'incompréhension presque enfantine de son voisin, et s'appuya nonchalamment contre un arbre.

\- Quand je t'ai vaincu pour devenir un Royaume, il le fallait pour survivre au milieu des querelles fraternelles issues de la mort d'Alexandre. Mais désormais, pour survivre, Pergame ne doit plus être un Royaume. Rome aurait fini par voir en moi un danger pour sa suprématie sur la Méditerranée et m'aurait combattu. Alors aurait-il gagné et il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Pergame, rien de plus qu'une ombre du passé, comme Macédoine.

Ce que Rome avait fait de son père après l'ultime rébellion de Persée lui avait servi de leçon. S'opposer à Rome, c'était périr. Ses frères ne l'avaient pas compris. Séleucie espérait toujours prendre sa revanche. Bithynie et Pontus se voulaient encore indépendants. Et Lagide était si fier de sa puissance ; aux yeux de Pergame, il serait le dernier à tomber mais il finirait par sombrer.

Pergame, lui, resterait.

\- Mais il a gagné, argua Galatie qui décidemment ne comprenait rien à rien. Tu t'es rendu à lui.

\- Non point. Je lui ai donné le Royaume de Pergame mais pas la Cité de Pergame. Je lui ai donné les terres qu'il m'avait offert pour mon aide contre Séleucie mais je ne _me_ suis pas donné à lui.

A nouveau Galatie afficha sa tête de poisson mort et Pergame posa sa tête sur le bois de l'écorce, battant des cils vers lui.

\- L'attaque que j'ai subi de Bithynie sous son Prusias - il cracha le nom du roi avec haine - m'a fait comprendre que je ne pourrai indéfiniment me maintenir en tant que Royaume. Mais Eumène a fait de Pergame bien plus qu'un Royaume : une Cité prospère et un centre culturel. Même Lagide a été si jaloux de mes bibliothèques qu'il a arrêté de nous vendre des papyrus pour préserver la sienne. En tant que Cité de Pergame, je peux continuer à prospérer sous l'autorité de Rome.

\- Mais tu seras soumis à lui…

Il le coupa avant d'écouter plus de sottises. Les Peuples et les Royaumes autour de lui ne pouvaient-ils pas grandir et accepter la simple vérité ?

\- Je le suis déjà. Comme toi. Comme bientôt mes frères. Rome n'est pas du genre à pouvoir être arrêté. En léguant mon Royaume à sa République, j'assure mon avenir : Attale est mort sans héritier, le Royaume de Pergame n'aurait souffert que d'un usurpateur, ce testament va mettre Rome dans une situation précaire, il ne fera pas le fanfaron avec une telle chose - je me demande même s'il saura quoi en faire - et, en tant que Cité, Pergame peut continuer à prospérer.

Pergame sifflota en se redressant. Galatie paraissait comme assommé par tout ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Il était lui-même extrêmement fier de son coup d'éclat. Tout en finesse et en diplomatie, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Capable d'accepter les défaites qui devaient être accusées pour continuer d'avancer.

\- Maintenant, mon bon voisin, retourne chez toi avant que je ne te mette aux fers.

Il quitta Galatie sous un dernier sourire, les yeux pétillants de confiance en l'avenir. Il lui fallut pourtant faire face à une résistance dans ses propres rangs, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu, lorsqu'Aristonicos, le demi-frère d'Attale, prit le titre royal et le nom d'Eumène pour refuser le démantèlement du Royaume. Pergame essaya de lui faire entendre raison mais l'homme s'avéra têtu et il décida de laisser les humains régler la chose ; de son côté, Rome ne remit pas en question son statut pour cette rébellion.

Et quand tout fut enfin réglé et que Pergame redevint une Cité, il eut pour se consoler le commentaire mi-figue mi-raisin que lui adressa Rome en prenant possession de son territoire de Royaume :

\- Tu sais, Pergame, tu es un drôle de personnage. J'ai ton territoire, que je n'avais pas même encore demandé, mais mon Sénat ne sait pas s'il a vraiment le droit de le prendre. En fait, je me demande bien qui de nous deux gagne le plus dans cette affaire…

Il lui répondit de son éternel sourire suave, ses yeux dorés froidement posés sur la République.

0.o.0

* * *

Je suis assez intéressée à écrire sur Sparte et Athènes pendant la Guerre du Péloponnèse...


	3. III- Poseidonia et Lucanie

Cet OS-ci se veut parler d'une colonie de Grande Grèce (Sud de l'Italie) : Poseidonia. Lors d'une seconde vague de "colonisation" grecque, les Achéens, à la suite des Eubéens ( Erétrie et Chalcis fondent Pithécusses et Cumes) fondent Sybaris qui fonde plus tard Métaponte vers 630 av JC puis Poseidonia au VIe s. Poseidonia est prise par un peuple italique, les Lucaniens, à la fin Ve s av JC. Cette colonie est donc l'un des meilleurs exemples de la transformation d'une cité grecque suite à sa conquête par des indigènes (changement de langue, du grec à l'osque, changement de coutumes, adaptation des structures urbaines). Dans les sources antiques, suite à sa prise par les Lucaniens, les auteurs parlent de "barbarisation" de Poseidonia.

Concernant Inconorata qui est rapidement citée, cette cité est un cas unique où les Grecs se sont installés dans une agglomération indigène déjà existante et où s'est donc développée une cité gréco-indigène. Elle disparaît en même temps que Métaponte est fondée dans ses environs. Tarsà est le nom grec de Tarente, il s'agit de la seule colonie spartiate. Dès sa création, elle eut fort à faire avec des conflits contre les Iapyges, peuple italique de l'est de la Grande Grèce (Sybaris et cie sont à l'ouest et ont donc eu affaire avec les Oenôtres). En Grèce, la guerre du Péloponnèse entre Sparte et Athènes est en cours.

* * *

 **III- Poseidonia et Lucanie**

 **fin Ve s av JC**

Poseidonia tremblait de peur alors qu'elle observait, du haut de l'acropole, le Barbare monter vers elle. Les Lucaniens avaient réussi à prendre le contrôle de la jeune Cité grecque et Lucanie venait réclamer son dû. Poseidonia siffla bassement, serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine pour essayer vainement d'en arrêter les tremblements. Elle était fille de Grèce, par Zeus !

Mais elle était seule et abandonnée. Elle avait envoyé des oiseaux et prié Hermès de faire en sorte qu'ils lui reviennent avec de bonnes nouvelles mais ils s'en étaient revenus avec des excuses, parfois sincères, mais souvent hypocrites. Son grand frère, Métaponte, se fichait bien de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il s'était débarrassé d'Inconorata sans qu'aucun remord ne vienne le troubler et préférait s'occuper de ses petites affaires dans son coin. Sybaris, leur sœur aînée qui leur avait donné leurs territoires, lui avait répondu qu'elle devait se débrouiller seule, maintenant qu'elle était grande. Au fond, Métaponte lui ressemblait bien plus que la gentille Poseidonia.

En désespoir de cause, Poseidonia était allée implorer Taràs qu'elle savait prompte à faire la guerre aux Barbares. Mais la sœur de Sparte l'avait froidement regardée, terrible ceinte de son armure de bronze et drapée dans sa cape d'écarlate, et lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà fort à faire avec les Iapyges pour ne pas se préoccuper d'autres Barbares. Poseidonia avait été renvoyée sans douceur par sa comparse qui s'était replongée dans ses plans de batailles. Et le coup qui l'avait finalement abattue, qui l'avait fait abandonner la lutte, avait été la réponse de Grèce.

Sa mère lui paraissait lasse dans sa lettre laconique mais le cœur de Poseidonia n'en était pas moins brisé. Elle l'avait appelée à l'aide, pour que quelqu'un daigne venir la sauver des Barbares, mais Grèce avait elle-aussi refusé. _"Sparte et Athènes se déchirent et leurs luttes blessent toutes leurs sœurs et tous leurs frères. Je ne peux pas venir. Sois forte, ma fille."_

Comment avait-il pu croire, qu'elle, la petite Poseidonia, puisse rivaliser aux yeux de sa mère avec ses deux plus beaux enfants ?

La Cité grecque apercevait maintenant plus distinctement le Peuple italique. Il était presque arrivé jusqu'à elle, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres, et elle tremblait toujours de terreur. Les derniers mots de la lettre de Grèce lui revinrent en tête et elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle était fille de Grèce, une Cité grecque, et elle ne montrerait pas au Barbare sa peur.

Alors elle le regarda de haut et eut la satisfaction de le voir tiquer, perdant son sourire condescendant. Avant que ses craintes ne reviennent hanter son regard, Poseidonia fit demi-tour et grimpa au plus haut point de son acropole pour s'asseoir en face de la Mer. Elle se sentait étrangement sereine et un petit sourire vint danser sur ses lèvres, rendant à son beau visage sa lumière. Elle avait perdu, elle devait l'accepter et aller de l'avant, même si cela signifiait avancer avec le Lucanien.

Un bouquet de fleurs blanches masquèrent soudain la Mer et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de comprendre d'où elles venaient. Puis elle reconnut la présence de Lucanie dans son dos et se releva lentement en prenant le bouquet avec hésitation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder, ne voulant pas risquer de faire resurgir sa peur en rencontrant ses yeux sauvages et son sourire lupin. Sentir son odeur de forêt et de terre était bien suffisant pour l'intimider.

\- Un cadeau, belle Cité.

Lucanie avait une voix plutôt agréable lorsqu'il n'hurlait pas des ordres de bataille aux siens. Poseidonia osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui et frissonna en croisant les deux perles d'ambre bien plus près qu'elle ne le pensait. Lucanie s'était avancé jusqu'à être près d'elle à moins d'une main de distance mais il n'esquissait aucun geste, se contentant de la regarder.

\- Tu as gagné. Qu'attends-tu ? marmonna-t-elle en tripotant le bouquet de fleurs. Elle espérait toujours entendre une armée de phalanges venir à son secours mais elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle allait devoir faire face seule au Barbare. Ce dernier se recula à sa question, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, pour s'incliner, la main tendue vers elle.

\- Ton cœur, belle Cité, pour que Grecs et Lucaniens soient unis en ton sein.

Poseidonia se figea la bouche légèrement ouverte, les joues rougies de gêne, alors que le Peuple continuait sur sa lancée :

\- Les miens ont beaucoup appris auprès des tiens quand ils marchandaient avec eux. Le cadre d'une Cité sera profitable à l'épanouissement des Lucaniens. Mais nous n'avons pas l'habitude de la _polis_ , tout juste quelques villages disséminés ici et là. Et Etrurie devient plus fort chaque jour qui passe et que ses enfants prolifèrent. Il fallait une Cité pour les Lucaniens alors j'ai choisi la plus belle.

Poseidonia haussa un sourcil circonspect. Elle pensait plutôt que le Barbare n'avait pas voulu se frotter aux piques de Tarsà ou à la puissante Sybaris, et que le masculin Métaponte ne pouvait pas l'intéresser dans son optique.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Ses yeux étaient durs et Lucanie se fit plus grave, comprenant qu'elle ne goûtait pas son ton guilleret. Lorsqu'il répondit, elle ne put que croire en sa sincérité :

\- Pour le moment, accepte juste ces fleurs et laisse les Lucaniens devenir tes citoyens.

Poseidonia accepta, soutirant un grand sourire à son comparse ; elle se demandait de son côté si elle avait réellement eu le choix.

* * *

Les cadeaux de Lucanie ne s'arrêtèrent pas avec sa reddition. Elle aurait cru que le Barbare l'obligerait crûment à lui céder mais, au contraire, il n'en faisait rien et se montrait chaque jour plus charmant en une cour assidue. Poseidonia fut couverte de bijoux d'or, de céramiques tant lucaniennes que grecques, d'étoffes fabuleuses et d'objets merveilleux venus du lointain Levant. Alors elle voulue tester Lucanie et lui demanda à chaque fois des cadeaux plus dur à obtenir, guettant le moment où il laisserait tomber le masque et ferait montre de l'impatience des Barbares. Il n'en fit jamais rien et prenait tout le temps qu'il fallait pour lui ramener ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Elle se retrouva bientôt à l'observer longuement lorsqu'il n'en avait pas conscience - ce qui était difficile vu que le Lucanien avait constamment les yeux rivés sur elle quand elle était dans ses parages. Lucanie n'était pas si effrayant à regarder une fois sa cuirasse et son casque ôtés. Il avait le teint halé des Peuples de la Méditerranée et juste la bonne taille pour la dépasser sans l'effrayer. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'ambre et ses cheveux celle de l'ébène, retombant en boucles épaisses sur ses épaules musclées. Et, au bout de longues heures à le regarder, même ses canines légèrement pointues et les deux étranges épis qui lui faisaient comme des oreilles d'une quelconque bête sauvage, lui parurent plus amusants qu'effrayants.

Et Lucanie sut la toucher par son comportement. La première fois, elle en avait été plus qu'étonnée. Les Lucaniens étaient un peuple farouche et très hiérarchisé ; à leur tête, Lucanie était leur plus brave guerrier et leur meilleur cavalier. Il commandait, on lui obéissait, il guerroyait, ses ennemis lui succombaient. Mais Lucanie, tout aristocrate et guerrier qu'il fut, avait une peur bleue de la Mer. Il ne l'approchait pas et laissait les Grecs se charger de continuer le commerce maritime qui faisait la prospérité de Poseidonia. Il avait été habile à cacher cette peur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'attire près de la Mer, un jour où elle était abattue par les remarques qu'elle avait entendu de ses sœurs et de ses frères - eux qui n'étaient pas venus la secourir osaient dire qu'elle s'était _barbarisée_. Elle s'était réfugiée entre les vagues de la Mer, les yeux plongés dans ses tréfonds, ne craignant même pas que Poséidon la traîne dans son domaine ; peut-être était-ce même ce qu'elle attendait.

\- Poseidonia !

Les appels de Lucanie lui étaient parvenus dès qu'il avait crié son nom du haut de l'acropole mais Poseidonia était restée silencieuse et prostrée, le forçant à venir jusqu'à elle. Et qu'elle avait été sa surprise en voyant qu'il n'osait s'avancer parmi l'écume où elle s'était assisse.

\- Tu devrais revenir sur la terre ferme.

\- Mon nom même vient du Roi de la Mer. Je ne la crains pas.

Elle s'était détournée de lui, bien décidée à lui offrir pas même un autre regard, le considérant comme responsable des calomnies qui couraient sur elle. Elle n'était pas une Barbare, se répétait-elle en boucle, même si elle n'était plus non plus une véritable Cité grecque.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher. Poseidonia ! Le ciel se couvre.

Outrée de recevoir un tel ordre, la Cité s'était retournée vers lui, furibonde comme elle l'avait rarement été, pour lui rétorquer elle ne savait trop quoi. Ou plutôt elle ne sut plus ce qu'elle voulait lui cracher au visage en avisant ses yeux écarquillés de terreur levés vers les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient à l'horizon.

\- Aurais-tu peur de venir me chercher ? lui avait-elle dit alors, plus mutine que blessante. Lucanie lui avait adressé un regard autant furieux qu'inquiet et avait osé poser un pied dans l'eau. Poseidonia n'avait pas bougé de sa place où les vagues lui caressaient les mollets et l'avait observé sans mot dire, mais sans quitter son sourire amusé, violemment trembler des pieds à la tête au contact de la Mer, ses épis indisciplinés plus dérangés que jamais.

\- Attends que j'arrive, avait-il grondé du fond de la gorge mais elle n'en avait fait que rire. Lucanie n'avait rien d'effrayant, un pied dans l'eau, l'autre toujours sur le sable, figé la poitrine saccadée par son souffle rapide. Il lui avait alors fait montre de son courage en ramenant son autre pied dans l'eau et en avançant rapidement vers elle pour l'empoigner par le bras et presque courir se réfugier sur la terre ferme, loin du sable humide.

Lorsqu'il avaient daigné s'arrêter, ils étaient revenus aux pieds de l'acropole et Lucanie essayait de reprendre sa contenance avant de faire face à son peuple. Poseidonia avait encore ri en libérant son bras de son emprise tremblante et était remontée dans ses appartements, le bas de sa tunique trempée dans une main, l'autre s'attardant dans les boucles noires du Lucanien.

Lucanie n'était pas venir la voir pendant plusieurs semaines après cela et elle craignait de l'avoir énervé contre elle. Elle peignait une fresque représentant un _symposion_ lorsqu'il était enfin revenu, les bras chargés d'huiles parfumées, et ils s'étaient tous deux figés.

\- D'où viennent ces huiles ? avait-elle demandé en même temps qu'il s'extasiait devant la fresque :

\- Quelle est cette technique ?

Ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois figés, rougissant tous les deux, puis Lucanie avait déposé les vases près d'elle.

\- Ils viennent de chez ta mère. Je suis allé les acheter spécialement pour toi.

Poseidonia cligna des yeux et regarda l'estampillage des vases pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Tu es allé jusqu'à chez Corinthe ?

\- Je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierais peut-être pas que j'aille chez Cumes, même si c'est plus près, car Erétrie et Chalcis sont en compétition avec Corinthe.

\- Mais… tu as peur de la Mer… bégaya Poseidonia qui ne savait plus trop que penser. Lucanie lui adressa son sourire lupin qui signifiait qu'il savait avoir remporté une victoire.

\- Je suis Lucanie ! Je n'ai peur de rien. Surtout pour toi.

Le sourire de Lucanie s'agrandit et devint plus doux alors qu'elle ouvrait les vases pour humer l'odeur des huiles parfumées, un léger rougissement aux joues. Mais la fresque attirait toujours autant son regard.

\- C'est un banquet ? Je commence vraiment à apprécier manger couché sur vos _klinai_. Mais je ne connais pas cette technique.

Il leva la main pour toucher le mur et Poseidonia cria en l'attrapant vivement.

\- Ce n'est pas sec !

\- Navré, marmonna Lucanie d'un air contrit. Il détailla une nouvelle fois la fresque puis leurs mains jointes et demanda d'un ton presque timide :

\- Tu m'apprendras à faire une telle chose ?

\- C'est de la peinture murale.

Elle lui sourit, lui signifiant qu'elle acceptait, et ils convinrent à sa demande péremptoire de commencer les leçons dès qu'il se serait reposé de son voyage. Poseidonia eut alors l'occasion d'apprendre aux Lucaniens une technique grecque mais eut la surprise de les voir l'utiliser pour tout autre chose qu'elle ne le faisait. Si elle continua à peindre des fresques pour décorer les maisons, Lucanie peignit pour décorer les sépultures de ses aristocrates-guerriers.

Lucanie était toujours aussi étrange et sauvage à ses yeux mais il avait également su se montrer civilisé et charmant. Alors peut-être que Poseidonia accepterait enfin de répondre favorablement à ses demandes de mariage.

Il n'en restait pas moins que Lucanie avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour qu'elle accepte de parler l'osque. Elle était une Grecque, par Zeus, pas une Barbare !

0.o.0

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Métaponte est un homme alors que Tarsà, Sybaris et Poseidonia sont des femmes. ^^' Et Lucanie a peur de la Mer car les peuples italiques n'aimaient vraiment pas la mer, ils en avaient peur et même lorsqu'ils construisaient des agglomérations près de la mer, c'était toujours à 5-6km du littoral ; au contraire, les Phéniciens et les Grecs s'installaient sur des îles, des presqu'îles ou des emplacements littoraux.

Je pensais vraiment écrire sur Athènes et Sparte (ce qui viendra) mais je suis en pleines révisions donc... et bien, Poseidonia et Lucanie. ;3 A venir également : Etrusque avec chibiRome, Rome et Carthage, Rome et Lagide, Ancient Greece et Ancient Perse (avec certainement chibiGrèce et chibiTurquie), Ancient Egypt, Lagide et chibiEgypte, Sparte et Ancient Perse, et Rome face aux frères hellénistiques (= Pergame, Séleucie, Lagide, Bithynie et Pontus).

Si vous avez des demandes particulièrement, n'hésitez pas. ^^


	4. IV- Pontus et Rome 1

Retour sur les Royaumes hellénistiques avec cette fois-ci le Royaume du Pont (Pontus) de 111 à 86 av JC.

121 : Assassinat du roi du Pont Mithridate Philopator à Sinope. Sa femme Laodice s'empare du pouvoir.

111 : Mithridate Eupator récupère son trône, enferme sa mère et tue son frère.

110 à 88 : Politique de conquêtes et d'annexions territoriales qui inquiètent fortement Rome.

95 : Rome somme les Royaumes du Pont et de Bithynie d'évacuer les pays conquis ; l'injonction est obéie mais Mithridate se prépare à la guerre sous couvert de sa soumission.

88 : Mithridate Eupator déclare la guerre à Rome. Il vainc totalement la Bithynie, restée alliée à la République. "Vêpres éphésiennes" pendant lesquelles tous les Romains d'Asie Mineure sont exécutés, même à Pergame. Les Cités de Grèce, Athènes en tête, sont favorables au Pont contre Rome.

86 : Défaite à Orchomène contre les troupes de Sylla. Fin de la première guerre mithridatique avec le Traité de Dardanos qui oblige Mithridate à renoncer à ses conquêtes, livrer sa flotte et payer une indemnité de 20 000 talents ; ce qui est avantageux pour lui, Sylla voulant en finir.

* * *

 **Pontus et Rome 1**

 **111 av JC**

Une violente douleur lui traversa le corps de part en part sans qu'il n'émette le moindre son. Son ventre se contracta, la bile lui remonta l'œsophage en brûlant sa gorge, et il cracha pour évacuer le goût indésirable, regardant distraitement une teinte de rouge se mêler aux tons jaunâtres. A ce stade, Pontus ne ressentait plus ni douleur ni horreur.

Depuis l'assassinat de Mithridate Philopator, le Royaume du Pont partait à vau-l'eau. Pontus avait d'abord dirigé son ressentiment sur Sinope, en tant qu'humain et non en tant que Royaume, mais il avait été bien vite trop affaibli pour même hurler sur la Cité où son roi avait perdu la vie. Reclus dans ses appartements, où il avait été assigné par Laodice, cette femme autoritaire et dominatrice qui tenait la régence, Pontus ne pouvait que songer à sa gloire passée, pour oublier sa douleur présente.

Il avait tant bataillé contre Séleucie pour se constituer en tant que Royaume. De longues guerres perdues dans l'oubli mais lui s'en souvenait avec fierté. Il avait tenu bon contre le puissant Royaume, ce grand frère qui avait hérité des territoires que Macédoine avait pris à Perse sous son heure de faîte, et qui le haïssait pour avoir accepté un Perse comme souverain. Puis étaient venus les Romains et tout était parti en vrille.

Pontus se l'avouait maintenant : il avait sous-estimé Rome. La République était venue avec un grand sourire niais, des blagues à la bouche, et une joie de vivre qui avait fait rire le grand Grec. Puis Pergame - le sournois petit Pergame, qui ne lui avait pas paru plus dangereux qu'un jeune chien ayant trouvé un os après sa victoire sur Galate - s'était allié à lui quand ses frères étaient trop fiers pour le faire. Ensemble, ils avaient vaincu Macédoine - et oh, Pontus regrettait tant de n'avoir pas été à leurs côtés - et même Séleucie ; alors Pontus avait compris à quel point le petit Pergame n'était pas un jeune chien fou mais un chat retors. Il avait récupéré presque l'ensemble de l'Asie Mineure avec la Paix d'Apamée.

Le Royaume soupira et posa son front couvert de sueur sur le battant de son lit, espérant que le bois le rafraichirait. Il vit du coin de l'œil des esclaves s'agiter, lui demandant s'il désirait quelque chose, mais il les renvoya d'un mouvement de bras agacé ; il voulait juste penser et leur agitation de fourmis ne faisait que le gêner.

Il était loin le temps de Pharnace où le Royaume du Pont était craint et respecté par tous en Asie Mineure, et même jusqu'à Rome. Il avait trouvé un allié en Galatie qui avait une dent contre Pergame et Rome pour une obscure histoire d'attaque injustifiée après la guerre contre Séleucie. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'une coalition se forme contre lui, autour de ce sournois de Pergame qui avait su être l'âme de cette union entre des Royaumes et des Cités qui ne pouvaient pas se voir habituellement. Pontus se demandait si la présence de Galatie parmi ses alliés n'avait pas motivé Pergame ; son petit frère détestait qu'on lui tienne tête, notamment s'il s'agissait de son voisin-rival qu'il avait mâté dans le passé.

Rome avait soutenu la coalition. Et Pharnace s'était rendu, las des guerres et de la pression qu'il subissait de tant de côtés à la fois, mais il n'avait pas ployé le genoux devant Pergame ou qui que ce soit d'autre dans la coalition, il avait baissé la tête devant _Rome_. Pontus ne s'en remettait toujours pas, il sentait le serpent de la colère tordre ses boyaux en un autre rythme que la douleur, si fort qu'il dut cracher à nouveau, toussant à s'en rompre les poumons, repeignant le sol de son sang.

Il ne voulait pas être soumis à Rome ! Il ne voulait pas être l'un de ses clients ! Il n'était pas le sournois Pergame qui se donnait en héritage à Rome. Il ne resterait pas sagement derrière ses frontières comme le faisait Séleucie.

Un grondement remonta le long de gorge et jaillit entre ses mâchoires maculées de son propre sang. Il sentait une nouvelle énergie couler dans ses veines. Quelque chose avait changé. Soudain, un rire trancha le silence morose de ses appartements. Un rire de libération et d'espoir, un peu fou aussi sur les bords.

Laodice était déchue, son fils mort, et le Royaume du Pont était débarrassé de ce qui le gangrenait.

\- Pontus.

Il se redressa pour observer le nouvel arrivant. Il avait bien changé le gamin qui s'était enfui dans les montagnes pour échapper aux tentatives d'assassinat que sa mère faisait pleuvoir sur lui. Il avait devant lui un homme assuré au regard ambitieux et déterminé ; des yeux tels qu'il les aimait.

\- Je suis Mithridate fils de Mithridate Philopator. Je viens réclamer le trône qui est mien. Sois heureux, Pontus, tes souffrances prennent fin. Il faudra quelques années pour redresser ta santé mais le Royaume du Pont redeviendra fort.

Un autre rire secoua la carrure amaigrie de Pontus. L'espoir enflait à nouveau dans son cœur et il sentait l'adrénaline commencer à faire bouillir son sang.

* * *

 **88 av JC**

Pontus respirait la force et la santé. Son territoire s'était nettement agrandi ces dernières années, grâce aux conquêtes de son roi, mais une épine restait à le gêner : Rome. La République n'appréciait pas ses tentatives d'expansion. Il y avait un peu moins de dix ans, Rome leur avait sommé, à Bithynie et lui, de rendre les territoires occupés ; ils avaient obéi. Depuis lors, sous les conseils de Mithridate Eupator, Pontus faisait profil bas. Son roi toujours aussi ambitieux et dynamique avait su pendant toutes ces années tempérer sa colère et son impatience.

C'en était maintenant fini. Mithridate lui avait souri cruellement et lui avait dit qu'il était l'heure. Le Royaume du Pont était prêt à entrer en guerre contre Rome et se débarrasser de cette épine gênante. Pontus était confiant : avec un roi comme Mithridate Eupator, il ne pouvait que réussir là où Séleucie avait échoué.

Bithynie avait retourné sa veste entretemps. Nicomède ne voulait pas faire passer son alliance avec Rome pour un masque illusoire et Bithynie était trop doux pour s'opposer à son roi. Qu'à cela tienne, Mithridate était en route pour son territoire et Pontus savait que son frère ne ferait jamais le poids contre l'armée pontique rassemblée pour vaincre Rome. Il avait juste demandé à ce qu'aucun soldat, ou même le roi, ne touche à Bithynie pendant les combats ou après la victoire ; son frère possédait une beauté telle qu'il lui faisait craindre le pire dans de telles situations. Pontus se maudissait d'être aussi faible mais il ne pouvait accepter que son frère, si proche de lui géographiquement, subisse de tels outrages ; le vaincre était suffisant.

Galatie n'allait pas poser de problèmes. Le Barbare se remettait encore avec peine de l'occupation d'une partie de son territoire. Paphlagonie n'oserait jamais se lever contre lui. Et Arménie était depuis des années un allié sûr sur lequel il pouvait compter. Il ne restait donc que Pergame. Le grand allié de Rome en Asie mineure, celui qui avait donné à la République une partie d'eux pour en faire une province romaine.

Pontus ne prit même pas la peine de s'annoncer lorsqu'il pénétra dans la _chôra_ de Pergame. Son frère ne pouvait que le sentir arriver à lui. A sa grande surprise, il ne trouva aucun soldat en armes l'attendant aux portes de la _polis_. Pergame l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Il vint même jusqu'à lui sans qu'il n'eut à crier pour être reçu. Et Pontus ne put que noter avec satisfaction la colère sous-jacente qui se lisait visiblement dans les yeux normalement froids de Pergame.

\- Je ne m'opposerai pas, déclara Pergame, le prenant de court. Pontus sentit un frisson désagréable descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale devant le regard mauvais de son petit frère. Il ne savait pas quel dieu il lui fallait remercier pour ce retournement de situation inattendu mais il semblait bien que Rome ait offensé Pergame. Or il n'était pas un Royaume qu'il fallait offenser : qui que soit le coupable pour lui, il se vengeait toujours.

\- Pergame combattra-t-il aux côtés du Pont ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement son frère et il fronça les sourcils. Pergame soufflait le froid et le chaud en même temps, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Mais il n'y avait aucun sourire suave ou satisfait sur le visage sombre de son frère.

\- Mais je ne m'opposerai pas.

Sans lui jeter un œil de plus, Pergame fit demi-tour et partit s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Alors Pontus comprit qu'il digérait moins bien qu'il ne l'avait prévu lui-même d'être redevenu une simple Cité après avoir été un Royaume. Son cœur se gangrenait d'amertume envers Rome mais il restait prudent comme il l'avait toujours été. Il soutiendrait Pontus mais ne se battrait pas à ses côtés ; il se vengeait de Rome mais il ne s'exposait pas à de violentes représailles.

\- Petit rat sournois, gronda Pontus en repartant vers son cheval, espérant arriver à temps pour apprécier la vue de Bithynie vaincu par Mithridate.

Il arriva trop tard mais put au moins s'assurer que ses ordres envers Bithynie avaient été suivis. Son frère était en sang et en larmes mais ce n'était que le résultat de la bataille. Et aussi de sa fierté blessée : le Royaume de Bithynie avait été aisément et totalement battu.

\- Tu veux détruire Rome ? lui demanda plus tard Mithridate. Le roi ne s'était pas encore changé et son visage maculé de sang était tordu par une joie sauvage. Pontus lui répondit par un sourire de la même envergure.

\- Que prévois-tu ?

\- Les Cités de Grèce sont favorables à notre entreprise. Ta sœur Athènes en tête. Elles sont disposées à nous aider. La rébellion couve dans les cœurs des fiers Hellènes qui ne peuvent plus supporter d'être sous le joug du Barbare romain.

\- Qu'attendons-nous pour traverser le Pont-Euxin ?

\- Je savais que tu apprécierais l'idée.

Le Royaume et le roi éclatèrent du même rire satisfait, leurs cœurs remplis de joie par les combats à venir, et la promesse de faire chuter Rome.

Tout à son euphorie, Pontus laissa Mithridate ordonner le massacre de tous les Romains présents en Asie Mineure. Il fut total, même Pergame se joignant aux Vêpres éphésiennes, et si Pontus eut une pensée pour Rome, ce fut pour se réjouir de son affaiblissement et de sa douleur face à la mort de tant de ses représentants.

* * *

 **86-85 av JC**

Pontus tremblait violemment et sa main manqua de lâcher son épée. Mais il raffermit sa prise avant qu'elle ne chut à terre. Il n'était pas encore vaincu. Cela ne se pouvait. Il ne _pouvait pas_ repartir dans la spirale infernale qu'il avait vécu après l'assassinat de Mithridate Philopator.

\- Tu as perdu. Rends-toi.

En face de lui, Rome n'avait pas l'air mieux qu'il ne l'était. Son glaive pointait bas vers le sol, ses épaules étaient affaissées, et il était recouvert de sang, en grande partie le sien. Mais la République avait un regard serein ; il savait que cette victoire à Orchomène était décisive dans leur guerre, et que la balance avait penché en sa faveur.

\- Je ne suis pas encore fini, gronda Pontus en esquissant un geste vers son ennemi. Aussitôt, Rome releva son glaive, prêt à fondre sur lui pour l'achever. Pontus savait que ce qui le retenait n'était pas de la pitié mais de la prudence.

Pontus banda ses muscles, ignorant la douleur, et s'apprêta à s'élancer sur Rome lorsqu'un son lugubre de clairon de retraite trancha le brouillard auditif qui l'isolait du champ de batailles. Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, peinant à accepter ce que cela signifiait : Mithridate Eupator s'était rendu.

\- Le Pont a perdu contre Rome. Rends-toi, répéta Rome qui s'était avancé jusqu'à lui. Pontus grogna et leva son épée pour le menacer et le faire reculer. Mais une chape d'obscurité lui tomba soudainement dessus et il sombra dans l'inconscience, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester debout face à son vainqueur.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était de retour chez lui, dans le Pont. Un instant déboussolé, Pontus chercha la douleur, se persuadant presque qu'il n'avait fait que rêver de tout ceci et qu'il était encore sous la régence de Laodice. Puis Mithridate Eupator rentra dans sa chambre et il reprit pied avec la réalité.

\- Nous avons perdu ? croassa-t-il faiblement. Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur ses lèvres mais Mithridate lui fit grâce du moindre commentaire. Il lui tendit plutôt une coupe avec de l'eau pour apaiser sa gorge assoiffée.

\- Et j'ai dû signer le traité de Dardanos.

Il lui passa le détail de ce qu'il avait dû céder à Rome pour leur défaite. Pontus grogna en se rencognant dans son lit. Ils avaient perdu, tout était donc fini, et il se sentait si fatigué.

\- Le Pont reste fort. Une autre occasion viendra.

Pontus ouvrit derechef les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de refermer. La détermination et l'ambition brillaient encore dans les yeux de Mithridate. Son roi ne comptait en rien abandonner.

\- Pour l'instant, continua-t-il, imperturbable, Sylla s'en donne à cœur joie pour châtier ceux qui ont trahi Rome.

\- Pergame en fera les frais, intervint distraitement Pontus, s'étonnant de s'inquiéter pour son jeune frère. Comme pour Bithynie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envers eux un instinct fraternel qui le poussait à s'inquiéter pour eux lorsqu'ils devaient faire face à des situations délicates. Mais il était Pontus, le fier et dur Pontus, et il ne pouvait pas faire montre de compassion pour d'autres Royaumes ou Cités.

\- Il ne faudra plus compter sur son aider, je le crains, ajouta-t-il, il va devoir œuvrer longtemps pour retrouver la confiance de Rome et ne voudra plus la perdre. Ce sera pareil avec Athènes. Sylla n'a pas été tendre avec elle.

\- Cela fait des adversaires politiques en moins, sourit froidement Mithridate. Et il reste l'Arménie. Le puissant Royaume d'Arménie dont le roi Tigrane n'est pas moins que mon gendre.

Pontus ne put que rendre son sourire à son roi ambitieux. Ils avaient peut-être perdus mais Mithridate avait su sauvegarder leur puissance et cherchait déjà de nouveaux alliés pour s'élever à nouveau.

\- Et Rome ?

\- Nous verrons bien. S'il faut repartir en guerre, ainsi soit-il.

Pontus montra les dents : il allait attendre avec impatience la moindre ouverture pour déclarer une nouvelle guerre à Rome. Il finirait par la vaincre, cette impertinente République qui se croyait maîtresse du monde ! Le Royaume qui devait régner sur l'Asie Mineure n'était ni Séleucie ni Rome, mais bien lui, Pontus.

* * *

\- L'image d'Antinoüs s'est gravée dans mon esprit pour Bithynie.

\- Une _polis_ (Cité grecque) se compose d'une _asty_ , la ville en elle-même, et d'une _chôra_ , sa campagne.


End file.
